metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Chunyan
Chunyan is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary She is a martial arts fighter and a chef, known for her dumplings. Prior to joining the Ptolemaic Army, she was a waiter at a restaurant. Veronica and Sisilia would intervene when a customer started harassing her, and she cooked them a meal in thanks. Appreciating her cooking, Chunyan was offered a spot in the Ptolemaic Army, which she accepted. She enjoys eating the dumplings she makes and often carries a lot of them on her. Despite eating so much, she manages to stay slim with vigorous exercises. She is self-motivated by food. She considers Yang Dao as a rival; likewise, he thinks the same as her. Story Extra Ops First debuting in "Kung Fu Guru", Chunyan accompanies Dragunov and Yoshino on a mission to infiltrate the Amadeus Syndicate's headquarters. She realizes that they have infiltrated too easy and the three are ambushed by an AI resembling Amadeus. Chunyan lands a blow on the AI, which initially looks as if it failed to deal damage, but Amadeus himself soon arrives and states that she damaged the main computer. As the three escape, Dragunov laments on the mission's failure, while Chunyan gets hungry and decides to make dumplings to cheer herself up, with the two officers joining in. She is later seen training with Yang Dao, who manages to sense her presence due to the dumplings she carried on her. As she gives him a dumpling after their sparring match, she tells him about a place where those who train there can go to newer heights. This catches his attention, and on the day of training, Chunyan and her unit defeat one of the bosses on the island, although some of her members are incapacitated by the traps on the island. Yang Dao arrives and offers his assistance to her, which she accepts. Another Story During the summer, Chunyan decides to take a vacation on a neutral island where she finds Vicky selling shaved ice to tourists. She assumes that she is just trying to get their attention as a marketing ploy and finds her stockpile of shaved ice, which she takes on a whim. Vicky, who temporarily left to restock, finds her stealing and tries to apprehend the thief. Though neither of them can defeat each other, Chunyan takes a liking to her shaved ice and pays for it and also hands her one of her dumplings. Later a man collapses on the street and both Chunyan and Vicky are accused of murdering him under the fact that the three are from different armies. Chunyan, not wanting to go to prison and eating their disgusting food, grabs Vicky and goes on the run to find the real culprit. During their investigation they also come across MS-Alice and Elena to learn more about the case, but Kelly and her security team arrive. Before they can kill them, their weapons malfunction. Chunyan and the others soon arrive at an Amadeus facility where they find Vicky has already driven off the culprit. As they return to the island, Chunyan and Vicky soon learn that the man, Trevor, was simply tired from nonstop working and angrily glare at Kelly. With Trevor oblivious to the current situation, Chunyan and Vicky decide to get some payback on Trevor for causing them to be nearly killed. Gallery Unit illust 766.png|Game illustration Special_Chunyan_MSA_illust.png|Special Chunyan full illustration Special Chunyan (Gamesize).png|Special Chunyan game illustration SummerChunyan_MSA.png|Everlasting Summer Chunyan full illustration Chunyan (Concept).png|Normal concept art D_ulEOhXoAAzhNV.png|Summer concept art Trivia *Her Long Range Attack is a reference to Terry Bogard's Power Wave attack. *She bears a resemblance to Li Xiangfei from Fatal Fury and Mui Mui from Dragon Gal. *She is the first Step Up Crank unit to have a non-seasonal special version unit. *Her Special version color scheme is based on Chun-Li from Street Fighter series. Category:Female characters Category:Characters